Mansfield Park - Rewritten Ending
by admotto
Summary: I am brand new to this forum & writing fanfic about my favourite novels. So I thought I would test the waters with a writing exercise by doing a very quick re-write of the ending to Mansfield Park. I feel like I could have come up w/better ideas, but it was more important for me to get the feeling of Austenque writing down. Lmk if I can pull off the tone & should continue to try.


Mansfield Park

Chapter Forty-Seven

The news came to Fanny as a shock. Indeed, I might be having a fit of the vapours. She grabbed for a chair as her mind started to cloud in confusion. The entire time of the courtship she was indifferent never having the slightest inclination for Crawford's company - why should that change now? Why should this information shake her so thoroughly? Her heart fluttered in her chest and hot burning sensations reached the corners of her eyes. "Did I place faith in his character? Did I carelessly harbour affection for his sorry person?" Wondering aloud, Fanny attempted to stand once more. In her private lounge, she had just finished speaking with Mary Crawford - Henry's sister. Of course she had come to smooth out the wrinkles, she said that it could not be as bad as it seemed or that indeed, it could not be possible at all. Given no display of emotion, she now fought the heighten colour of distress on her cheeks. Had not she always said that Henry's attentions were undesirable? Was it not her that was never interested in Mr. Crawford?

After a knock at her door, Fanny had but a few moments to compose herself. Mr. Crawford hesitated as he stepped in. "Fanny…" He was the last person she wanted to see. Turning from him to gaze out the window she kept her silence. Henry moved to stand directly behind her. He inhaled her perfume, he withdrew his hand, unable to touch her solitude. "We need to talk… dearest Fanny, I do not know what you have heard but -"

"I do not wish to discuss this with you, I beg you to leave."

"No, Fanny, please do not do this to me!" He recognised that Fanny was shutting him out. His frantic hand grabbed her arm as if to stop her from running away.

"Please Sir, this is highly improper."

"Listen to me and I will leave you alone forever if that is your wish." Henry's grasp loosened.

"Did you see your sister as you came in?" Fanny said calmly.

"I did, indeed. She told me… she told me that she tried to explain…"

"I am sure she tried."

"She said that you were unaffected. Is this true? I must know what your feelings for me are. Are you unchanged?" Henry's face tilted to the side, emotion shading his countenance.

"My feelings are such that I should not share; I should not wish to be frank with you." Along pause filled the room carefully followed by a sigh. "I never entertained notions of a life with you. You know that. You have proposed twice, twice I have rejected you."

Crawford interrupted wounded, "Fanny, you do me wrong."

"You do me wrong, Sir. I thought you had reformed. I thought your affections were for me alone." She hesitated, "I thought that I wanted to return your favour."

"Let me explain the situation…"

She interrupted, "How dare you come here? You should know the scandal that is circulating. Should I have even had the inclination my reputation would be in tatters. One's credit is all a woman has!" Fanny snatched her arm away. "Good day, Mr. Crawford." She hastily departed the room and collided into Edmund.

"Fanny?" She paused to look at him, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. "May I assume you have seen Henry?"

"Indeed I have and I do not wish to ever see him again. I should be most happy if he retired from Mansfield Park entirely." Her face fixed into an unhappy frown, her voice softened slightly. "Please tell the family I shall not be down for tea. I shall take supper in my bedchamber. I am indisposed to all visitors - unless of course, you wish to see me." Fanny leaned slightly closer.

Edmund sighed and took Fanny's hand, giving it a small kiss he softly said, "Perhaps it is best you stayed in your room, I believe you need your rest. I shall tell the family of your wishes, though I am sure they will be worried about your health - thinking you ill. I will come to visit later - Fanny… did Henry hurt you?"

Fanny turned away from him. "I should like to think not." With a finality Fanny strode to her wing of the house.

Henry backed away from the lounge door, overhearing enough to give him a new distaste for Edmund. Edmund knocked twice briskly on the door before opening it and barging into the room. "What did you do or say to Fanny?"

"What is it to you? I hardly think the matter is your business."

"Everything to do with Fanny is a matter of my business. If you are dedicated to Fanny, you will have to deal with me for a long time. She is very upset, which is most appreciable, given the circumstances.

Henry gave him a disgusted look, "Regardless of what you may think, you cannot take everything you read in the paper for truth".

"The point is not whether it is true or not, but whether people believe it is true or not. I do not believe I am assuming falsely that gossip and scandal may be farthest from the truth when most injurious."

"What is it that you expect me to do?" Henry's tone became insolent. "I cannot change the past."

"Maria said you were not that eager to remove yourself from the advances of that…" Edmund raised a brow, "What was she, exactly?" When Henry did not reply Edmund angrily pushed him. "You are the last man Fanny wants, she has always said that. Do not even attempt to trifle with her. Your complete want of morals, and liberal conduct is repulsive to her."

Henry stepped away from Edmund replying only in pointed laconic tones, "You are too much the gentleman". He bowed deeply, leaving Edmund furious as he left to the parlour.

Henry sat down with Mrs. Norris and Mrs. Bertram, he decided that he was not going to leave until he was granted an audience with Fanny. Decidedly miserable, he was deep in his cups and indulging in another.

"You know Fanny might as well be called a hermit, for she stays alone for days on end as she wishes." Mrs. Bertram reflected on her niece.

"That ungrateful child. After everything she has been given and offered - she throws it away. I do not understand what you see in her Henry. A simpleton who you would be degrading to."

"Pray tell, why do you think she has refused my hand? If her only gain would be pecuniary." Henry grounded his teeth, trying to bear the odious widow.

"Indeed, she thinks of the pecuniary gain - her circumstances are much too lavish for her as it is - but she has not enough sense to accept the opportunity you are giving her. Why you continue is beyond me."

Mrs. Bertram entered the conversation cautiously, "I believe she has stated that there are no feelings of mutual love and that the relationship would be a disaster."

"A disaster? Is that how she sees me?" By now, Henry's head was in his hands.

"I think it would be best if you take your leave, to a guest room here. Charles will show you the way." Mrs. Bertram rose and was followed out of the room as she entered the main hall. "Charles, please see that Mr. Crawford is comfortable and bring his breakfast to his room tomorrow morning. Thank you. Good Night, Mr. Crawford."

Fanny remained in her apartment for the next two days. All of her meals were sent to her chambers and though frequently called to dine, she refused. Her only concern was her constitution as she had not been able to go outside to exercise and was getting headaches as a consequence. She continued for three days - not to prove a point - truly, there could be no point to prove, but to reflect and examine the feelings she retained for Henry. It was impossible for her to be insensible of Mr. Crawford's change of manners. She had long seen it. He evidently tried to please her, he was gallant, attentive, - he wanted, she supposed, to cheat her of her tranquillity.

A knock on the door aroused Fanny from her musings. "Fanny, I insist that you let me in. This self-imposed house arrest has gone on long enough." Edmund tried to make his voice light, "Of all people, I should think that I would be the one most privileged to be honoured with your presence." Hearing her laughter draw closer he stood back from the door.

"Edmund, you know you could have come to visit whenever you wished. I only wanted time for solitude."

"Three days?"

"Is Henry still staying in the guest room?"

"He says he will not leave. Three sheets to the wind, he is."

"Oh heavens. I suppose I must speak to him sooner or later."

Edmund shrugged, "It would be best that you put him out of his misery and force him to leave". Fanny turned to leave when Edmund reached to take her hand in his. "Fanny, before you go. There is something I want to tell you. You know that you are one of two of my dearest objects I have on earth." Fanny recoiled at this. She had already guessed what this was about. She had never heard him speak so openly before, and though it told her no more than what she had long perceived, it was a stab, for it told of his own convictions and views. They were decided. He would marry Miss. Crawford. "As one of my dearest objects", he smiled warmly, "I feel obliged to tell you that I am going to propose to Miss. Crawford". In spite of its every expectation, she was pained. His words could give her no sensation. Could she believe Miss. Crawford to deserve him, it would be - much different - it would be - how far more tolerable! But he was deceived in her, attributing merits that she did not own and her faults, whatever they may be, he was now blind to them. Fanny would shed many tears over this deception and fervently pray for his happiness before she could overcome her agitation and feel relieved.

"Congratulations. For I am sure she will accept - no one could resist your offer. I wish you well, indeed, the best of luck." Fanny could not help but smile with regret.

Edmund slowly let out a breath of air, "I am so comforted to hear that I have your blessings. I was worried -"

"Not that you need it." Her expression dimmed slightly, "Are my blessings so important?"

"Of the utmost importance, dear Fanny." Edmund leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead. "As for you, go speak to Henry. Whatever you decide, he needs resolution."

Fanny carefully went down the stairs as she called out behind her, "I thought I had done that the last time we spoke".

Descending upon the parlour, as if she were the lady of the house, she stood awaiting the right time to make her presence known. "Mr. Crawford."

As though waking from a drunken stupor, Henry jumped out of his chair. "Fanny! Finally!" He looked alarmingly dishevelled and as if he had been living in the parlour for the past three days. "I have been waiting."

"I know."

"Why have you made me wait so long?"

"Mr. Crawford…"

"Henry!"

"Henry, I needed time to think. After seeing you again, knowing what is at stake." She said softly. Fanny sighed, "I am truly sorry I was so upset before. However, you must understand my sentiments. Surely, you must."

"I do. I have been reflecting as well sweet Fanny. I want you to know that you are more than a mere trifle, more than a meandering infatuation or flirtation. You must not believe that is why I am concerned for you." Henry started towards her.

"Stop that Henry. Never mind your reflections. I cannot hear them." Fanny tried to turn away.

"Fanny!" Henry shook her roughly, "Good Lord - I love you! I never consorted with any trollops - pardon my vulgarity - but despite of what you heard I did not play with any 'light-skirts'. Ever since I met you, I have reformed. I have. I have shown myself faithful, worthy, respectful in every possible manner. Are you listening to me? It is your cousin Maria who is spreading the vicious gossip. She is jealous of you."

Fanny shook her head and tried to shake free from his hold. "Maria? She would never…"

"I overheard her and threatened her before she ran off. I had not realised it was too late." Henry pulled Fanny into an embrace. "I ask nothing of you but to know your thoughts. Is that too much?"

Fanny wiped her silent tears away, never quite able to hide her sensibilities. It was a picture, which Henry Crawford had moral taste enough to value. Fanny's attractions increased at least twofold. He was no longer in doubt of the commendations of her heart. She had feeling, genuine feeling. "I believe you are telling the truth. Only last week, the family has been mourning the loss of Maria. She had eloped, as you must know, with Captain Brady." Before Henry could speak Fanny quickly continued, "It was not until today, Mr. Crawford, that I realised what my true feelings for you are. I will be frank in saying that I had been waiting for…"

"Edmund?"

Fanny nodded, almost appalled with herself.

"I have seen the way you regard him, and with such affection - it only makes me more determined, I work harder for you. I ardently admire and love you."

"I love you too, Henry." She lowered her eyes to the floor bashful; she was not able to see the elation exuding from Henry's face. He thought it would be something to be loved by such a girl, to excite the first ardours of her young, unsophisticated mind!

"Will my pride be wounded once more if…?"

"It will."

"But why?" The excitement had gone out of his voice replaced with distress. "How can you tell me that you care for me and yet do not wish to manifest those feelings? Do you not want the world to know?"

"Of course not. That is the point. With this scandal, you have lost all respectability. To marry you would risk and disgrace my own reputation. A breach of impropriety." Fanny walked away from Henry slowly, turning the door handle to leave she tried to smile, "You are free to return to your excessive life. No more restraints on your behaviour."

"I do not want that life anymore. You should know that. I want to settle down in the country, here at Mansfield Park. I want to have a family and a respectable wife." He looked at her knowingly, "Surely if we married the scandal will die and all will be restored - your good name would help raise mine". He tried to smile gaily as he took her gloved hand and walked down the hall.

Epilogue

"Harriet Crawford! If you chase your younger brother around the house one more time, I promise you I will paddle your bottom." Laughter burst in every direction as Fanny ran after her two children.

Fanny's marriage to Henry Crawford was announced two years after their reconciliation by a very approving uncle, Lord Bertram. They had not, in fact, encountered any troubles or scandals as previously feared. Fanny's pleasant disposition and credit for manners beyond reproach had dispelled rumours about her husband's prior affairs. Settling down into the country life, the Crawford's lived in close vicinity to Edmund and his parsonage, Mansfield Park, amidst the simple pleasures of provincial life. Once a year, the custom was to travel to the healing waters of Bath.

Mary Crawford broke off her engagement to Edmund, upon the presentation of a superior suitor. She married a wealthy baron who, with her knowledge, has taken a mistress or two. Afterward Fanny accepted Henry's proposal, Edmund proposed to Fanny in the hope that he would restore her from Henry's power. He was swiftly refused and has led a solitary life ever since. Maria Bertram met with a fatal carriage accident shortly after her elopement with Captain Brady at Gretna Green. Fanny took the place of the lost daughter, and the family has been closer than ever.

"Leave your mother alone," a cheerful voice came from the door, "she has had a hard enough day having to be around you two devils!" He grinned and moved to feel Fanny's swollen stomach.


End file.
